fmawc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Tucker
Mr. Tucker is a frail Doctor Hero on the Homunculi Team. He is a supportive Hero with high DPS and good stuns, with his only real weakness being how frail he is. Tucker is one of the newest Heroes added to the map. Zakuro never added him because he hated Tucker's model and had bad taste, and GluttonWarlord took a long time to add him because of not being satisfied with Nina's model. Abilities D - Summon Nina: Mr. Tucker summons his mutated daughter to aid him in battle. She has 1000 HP + 20 X Tucker's level + 3X Tucker's Alchemy. She has 5 armor + Tucker's Alchemy / 10. Her damage is 25 + Tucker's Alchemy. Lasts 60 seconds, 40 second cooldown. * Nina's HP is boosted by 100 per Cray Upgrade. * The cooldown of this ability is lowered by 2.5 seconds per Cray Upgrade. * Casting this ability with Nina already out will resummon her, it will not produce a second Nina. * Nina has a 40 gold bounty, be careful with letting her die too much. Nina Q - Pounce: Nina pounces to the target point over the course of half a second, dealing 300 damage + 10 X Tucker's level to anyone who she lands on in a 300 area of effect and stunning them for a second. 20 second cooldown, 1000 cast range. * This ability's damage is boosted by 0.5X Tucker's Alchemy per Cray Upgrade. Nina W - Wail of Anguish: Emits an anguished wail that reduces nearby enemy units' attack damage by 70% for 10 seconds. 800 range, 40 second cooldown. Nina E - Kill Me: '''Unable to live as what she has become, Nina cries out for death. This forces enemies within 350 range to attack her for 2 seconds. 8 second cooldown. '''Q - Golden Chimera Trap: Tucker transmutes a golden chimera inside of the ground. When any enemy walks over its 210 radius, the chimera will come up out of the ground and bite them, stunning them for 1/1.12/1.24/1.36/1.5 seconds. The chimera will keep biting for 8 seconds after that, dealing 100/165/230/295/360 damage per second and slowing enemies by 50% who stay within range of it. Traps cannot be placed within 1000 range of each other. 600 cast range. Traps last 60 seconds, 25 second cooldown. * Traps are invisible to enemies until triggered. * When placing a trap too close to an existing trap, the trap Tucker just attempted to place will be deleted. * There is a small delay from walking over a trap before the chimera comes out to bite and stun foes. W - Sacrifice: Tucker transmutes a circle with 6 100/150/200/250/300 HP sacrifices in it that will slowly be drained over the course of the spell, draining 1% of their health every 0.1 seconds for 8 seconds. Any ally who stands in the transmutation circle will be healed from the 6 sacrifices, though if multiple allies stand inside they will split the healing between themselves, making it heal for less. The transmutation circle also deals 15/30/45/60/75 damage per second to enemies, half of which will be healed to allies standing in the circle. * Each sacrifice is randomly selected from a pool of 48 units, but all of their stats are edited upon spawning to be the same. They cannot do anything other than sit in the sacrifice circle and die. * The strength of the healing is based off how many sacrifices are currently alive. One sacrifice dying is equal to one sixth of the healing being lost. * Heals half to the Doctor. E - Transmute Tentacles: Tucker transmutes 4 tentacles out of the target unit. Each tentacle has 200/270/340/410/480 + Tucker's Alchemy in HP. If cast on himself or an ally, they will be immune to damage until the tentacles are destroyed. If cast on an enemy, they will take 24 damage per second per tentacle, and a 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% of any damage Tucker and his allies deal to the tentacles will also be dealt to the target. Hit the target with area of effect abilities to hit all 4 tentacles and the target for best results. 800 cast range, 40 second cooldown. R - Unholy Transmutation: Tucker levitates enemies within 800 range with his raw alchemic power, stunning them for 1.8 seconds, during which time they are invulnerable. When they come down, they will take 500/650/800 damage and deal that damage in a 250 area of effect around themselves. Enemies who are hit are slowed by 50% for 5 seconds, during which time they cannot be levitated by this move again. Tucker may channel this ability for up to 10 seconds, and a random target is selected every second. Heroes are prioritized over units. 75 second cooldown. Playing as Tucker You have tons of damage and stuns at your disposal at this character. Your only big weakness is how frail you are. You have the same HP as Kimblee without the ability to upgrade your HP, his philosopher's stone spell resistance, or the ability to deny yourself through suicide and prevent level loss. However, Tucker has his own methods of protecting himself. He has a powerful heal and the ability to shield himself with his tentacles. Tucker already has so much damage already that using these spells offensively can be quite greedy, so it is best to save at least one of W and E for defense, if not both. One of the most important skills in using Tucker well is knowing when to play more conservatively, and when to unleash your entire kit for maximum damage on enemies. Tucker is somewhat similar to Cornello in that he has a heal and relies on his summon for his biggest damage, but he does not have the luxury of Cornello's almost indestructible Rebound form. Tucker's spells are all ranged, so it is best to keep your distance and send out Nina in front. Her taunt serves as a good stun and a way to protect Tucker. Using her to scout is very valuable, just be careful about letting her die since she has a massive 40 gold bounty on her head. Resummoning Nina to refresh her cooldowns and heal her is very important and becomes very spammable with upgrades, and is a big part of letting Tucker reach his absolutely massive peak offensive potential. Tucker can get very high in the DPS chart. Tucker's biggest source of damage other than his upgraded Nina Pounce is his chimera trap, so try to keep enemies stunned in it. Use Nina Taunt, use your undroppable hex from the notes, levitate them in R to cover the time for the trap to trigger, whatever. If you can dump the trap on top of the doctor or in an area where allies are spamming stuns, it's a huge damage racker. The W does not do much damage and should primarily be used as a heal, but the units produced by the W can also potentially block the foe, depending on what gets spawned. With the 6 units + Tucker and Nina, you should be able to at least delay the foe, especially in a crowded space like when you're defending the Doctor. When defending the doctor, just make sure you are still healing him with the W! Playing against Tucker Kill Nina early game for lots of gold, she has a 40 gold bounty. Much like how he counters Cornello, Hughes is a good counter against Tucker because his R instantly destroys non Hero units. Nina can get up to over 3000 HP in the late game, so Hughes' R can become very valuable for both killing her and making him even more gold. Hughes' R will also instantly destroy E tentacles and W sacrifices, potentially with the same R as the one that killed Nina, as his R only stops once it hits a hero. Tucker himself is also very frail, so be sure to target him down whenever possible, especially if he wasted his tentacle E offensively instead of on defending himself. Later on in the game, you are better off targeting Tucker directly instead of Nina. With lots of upgrades, the cooldown on summoning Nina becomes very low on Tucker, and she has more HP than him, making attacking her become a waste of time. Tucker himself is very frail, so be sure to target him. Even if he does shield himself with tentacles, using one token spell to destroy them is very worth it, because even with one spell being used up, he should still be frail enough to kill with other abilities afterwards. The same largely applies to killing his sacrifices, but his sacrifices are especially frail - almost any spell in the game can kill them with their meager 300 HP. Hatchets can also help a lot against Tucker, as they will enable you to kill sacrifices/tentacles simultaneously alongside Tucker. Do not ignore Tucker. Like Kimblee, he should be a high priority target due to how frail he is and his high damage output. Unlike Kimblee, Tucker cannot deny himself, so your efforts will rarely be in vain, even if he takes down some of your team with him. nina.png|Nina Tucker chimeratrap.png|Idle Golden Chimera Trap chimeratrap2.png|Triggered Golden Chimera Trap Category:Playable Characters Category:Homunculi Team Category:Alchemists Category:State Alchemists Category:Alchemy Characters Category:Doctor Characters